Harry Potter and the Force he Knows Not
by Darth Ralan
Summary: An heir, long denied his legacy. The Boy-who-lived. Forged by tragedy, united by fate, this two individual will stand together. FOR THEY HAS THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.
1. Standard Disclaimer

STANDARD DISCLAIMER

\- Harry Potter and its properties are owned by JK Rowling

\- Magic the Gathering is a trading card game created by Richard Garfield Ph.D and owned by Wizards of the Coast, Subsidiary of Hasbro.

I only own my OC.

Notes for readers

\- This fanfic will be updated in an unorderly fashion of time. So for those who are interested, please have patience.

\- this fanfic will be fusion of both books and the movie… and some magic the gathering aspects (every chapter will have one or two or more MTG card that's used as a spell)

\- any similarity that you find in this fic to another fic is purely coincidence / upgraded version.

\- These following items will be changed/removed from the stories to adapt a new storyline (mine)

1) time turner

For simple & factual explanation, please watch this video link (replace the dot with actual dot) /watch?v=YsYWT5Q_R_w

For longer-nerdic explanation; really? An item that's revolves around Time Magic / manipulating time even though it's only works hypothetically bound within Hogwarts or perhaps beyond Hogwarts? I find this idea is beyond ridiculous, borderline foolish. Even with the nature of magic itself, which is unpredictable, a simple change in the past will make a change in the future a.k.a. butterfly effects. Which also brings me to the notion that if Time Turner was used, that means that the past, present, and future in the Harry Potter verse likely to be set on stone while Albus Dumbledore in the final of chamber of secrets assure harry that it's the matter of choice.

2) fudge as corrupted bigot

Power corrupts, yes. But politics is much more complicated than simply stating that a body of government is corrupt because of it views.

3) voldermort as the main villain

Hold your horses fellas… yes he's still villain but believing that a person is born to be evil is steretophycally racial. In this fic, how such evil was born will be expanded (of course it will be non-canon)

4) wand usage

So magic are only as strong as the wand? Please…. Try watching the 1998 Merlin.

Stay tuned for more surprise!

I don't seek fame / approval while writing this fanfic, but for a mind exercise. Yeah haters gonna hate, so before you waste your energy, I say: PUT A SOCK IN IT HAHAHA *Palpatine's evil laugh*


	2. Chapter 1 - Prophetic Distortion

"speaking"

 _Thought_

 **"other language"**

 _MAGICAL WRITTINGS_

 **For standard Disclaimer, look at the SD chapter.**

* * *

Chapter One – Prophetic Distortion

"For even the very wise cannot see all ends."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, via Mithrandir, The Fellowship of the Ring

* * *

No 12 Grimmauld Place. The Black Manor. The seat of House Black. Now stays untouched, dusty yet proud.

Activities has ceased from this building since the death of the last Black Matriarch some years ago and since the last surviving Black is incarcerated in Azkaban for criminal conduct. Crimes that's based only on prejudice. And with Sirius Black gone, the Black estate remains unclaimed. Yet some people are trying to claim it for their own purposes. Some good, some evil, mostly misguided.

If only they all knew that Sirius is only the last _**known**_ surviving Black.

As if the manor itself has cried to Fate for its situation, the answer came in the most unexpected way.

A crack was heard in the hall. At first it was simple creaking sound. Then the sound began to repeat. Louder. Harsher.

Following it, a crack of light suddenly formed in the air. At first it began as a dot; then it grows. A centimetre An inch. A feet. And it stop at six feet.

For most wizards, this kind of phenomenon will be unheard of. But for some older ones, those that came from ancient bloodlines, will know what this mean

A tear of reality.

A tear of reality is not to be lightly mistaken. For it usually involves higher power.

And the tear began pulsing. A beat. A rhythm. Slowly. Yet it grows. Faster. Harder.

When suddenly in a bright flash, the tear itself was gone, but in its place stood a person in the middle of the room.

The man wore a hooded overcoat yet also he wears a mask to conceal his identity as if it's the most dangerous secret of the world.

The man turned around. Looking. Remembering. Reminiscing.

The man finally walks and finally found the study room.

The mysterious person turned to the empty room and called out, "Kreacher" the next second the old house elf of the Black Family was there with a pop.

"INTRUDER! Who be you to call Kreacher?" Kreacher wrenched as he looked at me with his small beady eyes, "There be Black blood in you but I know not who you are."

The occupant was silent for a minute, before lifting up his hood and removing his mask, "Don't you remember me…, Richie?" he spoke with a tone of fondness that this elf surely deserves yet lack given.

As if realization suddenly struck him like a bludger, Kreacher's beady eyes seemed to widen, "It… it can be…!" He spoke his voice a little shaken by the summoner's declaration.

* * *

It was a cloudy evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky was a marbled slab of ivory and silver, and light rain misted the grounds. The grass sparkled like an expanse of emeralds with the moisture. Hogwarts itself towered over the countryside, looking cold and foreboding to the unpractised eye.

Inside Dumbledore's office, though, it was cosy and warm, with a blazing fire going in the fireplace and mugs of mulled cider ready and waiting on his desk. Former Headmasters and Headmistresses dozed in their paintings, silver instruments puffed and spun lazily, and Fawkes, the brilliantly coloured phoenix, slumbered quietly on his perch, head tucked under one magnificent wing.

But the silence between the Headmaster and the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was anything but warm and comfortable.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a moment, still holding a teacup in his hand. As they all aware, Sirius Black, a convicted felon and the supposed cause of the Potter Family Demise is on the loose from Azkaban. Curiously, in his gut Dumbledore knew something was amiss in the Black case. He knows that the Minister himself is aware of the amiss but clearly, Fudge couldn't do anything about Black. The school's term was nearing towards its end yet Black hadn't made any move toward Harry besides the scaring of the Fat Lady portrait. In his gut, Albus knew, that something wrong would happened.

"Let it down, Albus. The hippogriff's escape isn't your fault," Cornelius console Albus regarding Bucbeak's ordeal a few hours back.

"It's not that Cornelius."

"It's Black, isn't it?"

"Yes... the school is nearing towards its end term yet Black hasn't made any move Cornelius."

"Ah yes... The boy who lived. It's a shame to what happens to his family. To think that a close friend can betray each other..."

"But I believe that there's more to Black's escape than what the Auror at that time Cornelius."

"You still think that he's innocent Albus? Yet the proofs are irrevocable."

"Exactly Cornelius. That what's holding my thought. A colleague of mind once said that there are no such thing as a perfect crime. It's...

"a set up?"

"I don't think minister; I know that fact."

"Even if he's been set up, to release one Sirius Black require an undeniable evidence that could slap all the ministry and the public in an instance Albus. And we are lacking that evidence."

"I suppose so Cornelius. In this matter of time, I can only remember what Gerald said before his fall"

"Grindelwald? What did he say?"

"Regarding government, there are only two option: controlled chaos or utter chaos."

"… true… besides you, he has one of the brightest mind in our age. It's a shame that he choose the wrong path."

"Yes. but for some reasons… I feel delighted this evening."

"ow? Do tell…"

"Remember one of those muggle quotes that unanimously became a life lesson? What could go wrong will go wrong"

"you think something will go wrong?"

"yes, but in a very good way"

As if his intuition was already telling him something would go wrong, the door of his office swung open, and a man entered, jet-black robes trailing after him.

"Headmaster, you have to come. This is urgent"

"What is it Severus?"

"It's Trelawney. She's making a scene in the Great Hall."

"Trelawney? Isn't she...?"

"This is Sybil Trelwaney, the great-great-granddaughter of the renowned Cassandra Trelwaney"

"ah... I see. Can I join? I want to see what the ruckus is."

"All right, but I do need to remind you minister, Sybil's talent is not as good as her ancestor's"

When Albus and his entourage had arrived in the Great Hall, there's only one word to describe the situation: chaos.

All the table and the chairs are floating, and in the middle of that chaos, is Sybil Trelawney. Levitating.

Many students were encircling her, and wondering what is happening.

"Does this occur regularly Albus?"

"That... I haven't seen before." With gentle voice he put his wand near his throat and command "okay students, give some space."

As Dumbledore approached the trance Professor, a quake happens. The air suddenly trembled and by that sensation, a hoarse sound likely consist of many speaker's voice followed.

"THE ELDEST ONE HAS RETURNED."

It was Trelawney speaking – but it was a Trelawney he'd never seen before. Even different from the time when she gave the prophecy about Harry. Her hands clutched the arms of her side, her entire body was rock-hard and unbelievably tense, and her wide magnified eyes were unblinkingly staring. And she was still levitating.

"AS SAMHAIN APPROACHES, THE ELDEST ONE WILL RECLAIM HIS THRONE OF THIS WORLD…

ALL THINGS WILL BOW INTO A PAINFUL CURLED

STARS AND PLANES SHOOK UPON HIS ASCEND

BUT HOPE WON'T BE PENNED

BLESSED BY THE FORCE, A DRAGON SHALL RETURN

TO A LEGACY THAT HE HAS LEFT WITH A SPURN

FEAR HIM NOT FOR HIS WEALTH IS NOTHING BUT HIS NAME

BUT FEAR HIM DO FOR THE TRUTH IN HIS CLAIM

A SECRET HEIR, THE LONG LOST SCION FROM A FAMILY OF OLD

FORGED BY THE DOVAH, IN HIM BOTH LIGHT AND DARK ARE MOLD

THE DRAGON MUST UNITE WITH THE STAG IN THEIR FIGHT

TO FINALLY END A NEVERENDING PLIGHT

ALL MUST BE DONE OR ALL WILL LED TO NAUGHT

BUT NEVER FEAR, FOR HE HAS THE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…"

And with that, the Divination Professor suddenly drop with a thud into the hall. With all the levitating furniture. And then the hall erupt into chaos.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMITORY AT ONCE. PREFECTS PLEASE ESCORT EACH OF YOUR HOUSE COMRADES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DORM. ALL TEACHER PLEASE CONVERGE IN THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY"

"What do you think Albus?" questioned a concerned deputy headmistress while cheking the fainted seer.

Contemplating to the events that has happened, he can only said,"It's a grim news Minerva. Severus where's young Harry?"

"Mr Potter was last seen outside the castle with Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley," noted by the least favoured potion professor of Hogwarts

"Please fetch them immediately Severus. This is a dire importance" ordered by the headmaster which was dutifully obeyed the potion master while helping the staff to take the unconscious divination professor to the medical wing.

"Albus, you couldn't just believe a rambling like that right?" Cornelius asked in an eager manner

"In this case, a prophecy with that kind of nature can't be neglected Cornelius," the headmaster grimly said.

"But you said that her talent are questionable!"

"Be as it may Cornelius, she is still the distant descendant of Cassandra Trelawney the Great Seer. You know that that family is very accurate in every prophecy, whether it is big or small."

With nothing to counter back, Fudge can only reply, "I suppose you have a point, but still, family of old? The wizarding world has many family of old Albus. And the remark regarding the Eldest One? Have you heard something like that?"

"No. Not for an age…, not since a darker power ruled these lands," the headmaster took a contemplating look to the forbidden forest.

"But it was a long time ago. It predates You-know-who... even Gridenwald! Do you think...?" exclaimed the horrified minister of magic

 _That a greater evil will return? Yes, I even dare to believe that it has Cornelius. But the question is, how strong is it now?_ Was the only thought that Albus Dumbledore had in mind.

Unfortunately this conversation was interrupted by a message that both individual least want to happen.

"Headmaster, it's Severus. They are all in trouble."

* * *

Any thoughts? R&R please. Flames will be doused by hydroblast. LOL.


	3. Chapter 2 - Dutiful Intervention

"speaking"

 _Thought_

" **other language"**

 _MAGICAL WRITTINGS_

 **For standard Disclaimer, look at the SD chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two – Dutiful Intervention

" 'Ohana' means 'family'… 'Family' means 'no one gets left behind'."  
― Lilo, from Lilo & Stitch

* * *

EXPECTO PATRONUS!

PANT

EXPECTO PATRONUS!

PANT

EXPECTO PATRONUS!

PANT

The dementors were closing on them.

PANT

There were no escape.

PANT

Exhaustion is starting to consume him.

 _Well, at least I will die besides my godfather._

When suddenly, a burst of electricity suddenly filled the air, and charging each dementors, connecting like a chained lightning followed by soundless writhing of those wraiths and ended with each one dissolving like a dust.

At its finality, all of those accursed wraiths are gone and by the creek stood a person, a man, hooded but exuding aura of power yet also… Warmth. Family.

The man approach them slowly.

"who are… you,"

Alas, his voice failed him. Exhaustion is already at its peak, and Harry can only fall.

But the hardness of the rocks never came. He opens his eyes once again, seeing a silhouette of a man kneeling before him and Sirious.

"Rest well, mutt, and you too god-cousin... Looking forward to see you on September 1st," was all he could hear before he slips into the darkness.

* * *

 _\- 15 minutes earlier on the edge off the forbidden forest -_

A bright flash happened and after it a man stood looking at its surrounding. The man then look at the horizon, seeing an image of an ancient castle. Grimm, but not heavy like death, this castle exuding warm sensation giving a clear impression. A sanctuary. A school. A home.

 _Hogwarts, of course… He's still duty bound to his god-father post. Can't really blame him for that after that forced eviction._

But then he sense an eerie feeling. A sudden coldness creep to his bones. And then he turned around, seeing what he least expected.

 _You gotta be joking._

He was startled to see a horde of wraiths encircling something like hunters circling its prey.

Two people. One older man, hobo looking. The other one is a boy look younger than him. The boy is defending the hobo but it's futile. His patronus casting is not well trained enough.

 _The whole horde of Dementors? Even for an escape convict? Really, mutty uncle… someone wants you dead… really bad._

He took a deep breath several times.

 _Well…, not on my watch…_

He reached out with his magic, attempting to cast a spell, but suddenly realize something crucial…, the area.

 _Damn! A cyclonic rift in the middle of the forest will cause unnecessary damage, also not counting the unwanted attention… a firespout… a comet storm… either one is not even an option._

Then his once again shifted, this time focusing on the surroundings of wraiths and their would be victims he had seen earlier.

 _Wait a minute… Forest… Swamp… bingo!_

And that's where he choose to act.

"Hey! Dementors!"

Strangely, the wraith paid no heed to his call.

 _What the hell?_

"Ghostly apparition! I'm calling you all!" he continued the taunting.

And yet they still unresponsive.

 _Are they deaf?_

"Unresolved spirits pretending as ragdolls!"

The wraiths stopped circling their supposed prey and turned around to him

 _Really? That took their attention?_

"Why don't you take someone your own size?!"

The wraiths paused.

 _They have to paused?!_

"For the love of God…"

The wraiths suddenly trashed. As if saying that word itself is a bane to them

 _Interesting. Let's try a variant…_

"Austin 3:16"

The wraiths trashed wildly like a panic mob and they suddenly lunged at him.

 _Damn… that took a while._

Darkness started to surround him, but the man is ready. His hand is rising. And in it, pulse one sensation that anybody could feel: power.

 _Here goes nothing…_

Reaching for power surrounding him, he pushed. And he pushed HARD.

A crack of lightning suddenly shot to the sky followed by a pulsing wave of electricity on the ground

The wraiths were sent sprawling in many direction, writhing, as if they were consumed by an intangible, pulsing, wave.

And after an eternity, which only took five minutes, every single of those wraiths are nothing.

He walks towards the grounded almost-to-be-victims.

"who are … you" the boy tried to point his wand but failed.

"Easy… easy…" gracefully he caught him and gently placing him to the ground.

Checking their pulse for some life signs.

Two heartbeat. Steadily pulsing.

 _I was on time._

After which he turned his attention toward the older one and pressing his hands unto the hobo's temple. And after one minute touch, he retract it.

 _Wow... What's the word again? Oh yeah, SON OF A BITCH!_

Then he noticed that several people were running to his direction.

 _Well, what do you know, the cavalry ALWAYS arrives late._

Once again he turned to the victims, and closely saying to them,

"Rest well, mutt, and you too god-cousin. Looking forward to see you next September 1st. Now to catch a rodent…" And with that he vanished.

* * *

When Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge went outside the castle, one thing can be felt across the clearing: cold

"Albus is it me or does Hogwarts has an impending storm?"

As headmaster Dumbledore looks toward the forbidden forest, a maelstrom was circling above it. But unlike natural maelstrom, this one didn't have any gush, only a cold sensation

"Dementors"

Then a sudden loud explosion was heard followed by a strong gust of wind enveloping both wizards

"what the blaze is that? Accidental magic burst?"

"that's not any accidental Magic Cornelius. That's a pure concentrated magic."

"wait the dementors, where are they?"

"now that you mention it, yes... there's no more cold presence nearby."

"but it's not in their nature to simply just vanish."

"unless... that display of magic also destroyed them."

"Impossible! No any known magic besides the Patronus Charm can't repel the dementors."

"Correction Cornelius, no known wand-based magic can repel the Dementors"

As they went into the forest, the previously eerie sensation was gone.

"Have you ever experience something like this Albus?"

"Honestly... this is my first time."

As they arrived at the scene they found harry and sirius on the ground but strangely their face was neither showing signs of fear nor exhaustion, but peace.

"well I believe I have found his missing prisoner and you just found your missing student headmaster"

 _It's a shame that you can only see your god son for a moment Sirius. I'm so sorry._

As Dumbledore levitate them both to the castle, they heard a commotion from the entrance hall and with that his deputy headmistress coming to him.

"Headmaster, Minister, you should go to the entrance hall. There's something that you need to see."

* * *

The mysterious man reappeared near the Whomping Willow, and strangely make forward to the secret entrance near its roots.

 _There should be a knot somewhere… ah! Found it!._

The man pressed the knot causing the tree to froze and enter the secret opening.

Once he entered the room at the end of the passage, he turned right and left and cast a successive of spell to the whole room.

PANT.

That spell took the most out of him. Granted the spell will not show difference to any onlooker, but for the occupant of the room, time march much faster than the outside.

 _I don't envy Teferi… this phasing, even though much more smaller, was really exhausting_

After taking a breather, his gaze to the corner of the room.

"Well what do you know, those tutor spells really come in handy," and with that he whipped his hand and cast a cold blast to the corner of the room.

Fortunately, something was caught in that spell. The man approach the corner and lift from it a rat, but its finger is not even.

"Hello… Pettigrew," the man greeted the rat. The rat froze. Nobody knew his secret identity, yet how come a never before seen man suddenly knew him.

"The Black family sends their regards," the rat tried to escape his grip but his small limbs were immobilised.

With that, he suspended the traitorous animagus in the air and turned him back to his human form.

While casting it, he reflected onto his predicament. To think everything would go down through the drain in the literal sense was very astonishing. And to know this information just a few hours earlier and he didn't go nuts himself is very miraculous.

 _-Flashback Starts-_

 _"Yes old friend… I'm back" and with that he was able to witness the smile that vaguely existed during the poor house elf's service to the Black Family._

 _"Young Master Iggy! Kreacher be glad that you are back" the poor creature wailed on his neck._

 _"It's okay Kreacher. It's okay… Now, as the previous Blacks, I need your service once again my friend."_

 _"Oh… please forgive me young master for his sudden outburst! Kreacher must be punished!"_

 _If something has crossed "young master Iggy's" mind, there only one thing that can be described: disgust._

Those shithole purist… what have they done to you?

 _"Nonsense Richie… But there's something that I need to know."_

 _"Anything milord"_

 _"You should understand Kreacher that I was not planning ever to return. But this heir ring was enchanted to find me, no matter how far where I was; even in the other world… which I don't even give a damn. But after so many failed attempt to dispose it, it peeked my interest. I even dare to say that this ring peaked my curiosity to see what problem the Blacks have entwined themselves with. And when I return here, look what I got."_

 _He took the newspaper and slam it in front of him. To see his disgusted reaction was not a surprise. Kreacher knew._

 _"So, please tell me Kreacher... What happened after dad sent me away?" he asked._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

To know that his family has fallen is one thing, which he has a bet on, but to know that the fall was not because of self-inflicted but because of other's treachery… that's unacceptable.

 _Just like that goatee said, if we cannot save it, you can be damn sure we will avenge it… I will avenge it._

And to his credit, vengeance is due to his hand, since a certain rat choose it was wise to hide back inside the shrieking shack. But his luck ran out since the moment of his choice is the exact moment for him to march into the shack.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah..., an appointment with one treasonous rat! Well, the doctor is in… da da da da da… let's put a smile on that face!"

For the residence of Hogsmeade, never before and never will be the noise of Shrieking Shack that night going to be forgotten for the rest of history.

* * *

\- HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL -

Returning to the entrance hall, both wizard was spectacled by a commotion of people which include Hogwarts staff and DMLE's auror circling a glowing thing. Once they got past through the commotion, surprise can be said underrated, for a floating sphere was hovering two feet above the ground.

"Albus, what in the name of Merlin is that?"

"...sphere"

"what did you say?"

"a detention sphere Cornelius."

Besides the sphere, a floating words were seen but they were jumbled. As the headmaster approach it, the letters rearrange itself into words and followed by sentence until a full letter can be seen.

 _INSIDE THIS SPHERE IS YOUR 'LACK OF EVIDENCE' TO RELEASE ONE SIRIUS ORION BLACK._

 _NOT CONVINCED? THE FLOATING VIALS CONTAINS UNTEMPERED MEMORY OF THE PERPETRATOR REGARDING THE POTTER'S MURDER AND MANY OTHER UNSOLVED CRIMES._

 _DON'T BOTHER TO ISSUE SOME AUTHENTICATION REVIEW, BECAUSE I HAVE SENT A COPY OF THE MEMORY TO THE WIZENGAMOT (THERE WILL BE A SESSION IN THE FOLLOWING HOUR), THE ICW COMMITTEE, AND 10 DOWNING STREET, PLUS WINDSOR. AFTER ALL, THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS STILL A PART OF THE BRITISH GOVERNMENT… AM I WRONG? SO TRY ME._

 _BE GLAD THAT YOU LOT GOT A CHANCE TO NOT DRAIN YOUR TEARS DRY_

 _BECAUSE THE JUSTICE OF DRAGONS DEMANDS MORE THAN JUST AN EYE FOR AN EYE_

 _PS_

 _THE EVIDENCE IS A RAT ANIMAGUS._

After reading the ominous note, a laughter broke in the ear of the viewers in the entrance hall. What confuses them more, is that the source of the laughter is from the minister of magic himself.

"Why are you laughing Cornelius?"

"Well…, to be honest, that's the last thing the ministry and the Wizengamot would expect, a court wizard issuing a full audit and review of the whole Ministry of Magic."

"so you agree with this?"

"yes… but one thing bothers me Dumbledore."

"what is it?"

"The justice of dragons demands more than just an eye for an eye? What does it mean Albus?"

"Yes. Very peculiar indeed Cornelius… Regardless, I think his evening feeling has fulfilled itself Cornelius."

"Self-fulfilling indeed! And I'm surprised that you are not a part of this stunt."

"Oh heavens no Minister! I might be stylish but I'm not a liar… So what are you going to do now?"

"Preparing for the session of course. I probably will get an earful from the court, but that's the risk of the job. See you later Albus."

With that, Cornelius Fudge vanish with a pop to his office at the Ministry of Magic.

"you too Cornelius… you too…" Dumbledore spoke like in a trance.

"I know that look Albus… why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"because that's the last thing that he needs for now Minerva."

"Do you really know what does the phrase means?"

"I'm afraid I do… it only means that there's a powerful player has entered the board. One that's might be more powerful than me and… him"

The imagination of a new wizard in the fray, much more powerful than one self-proclaimed dark lord and the chief warlock himself gives a sudden shiver to the staff.

"Is the player…"

"that's the scary part Flitwick, even I don't know. Whether the player is good or evil."

"…" Flitwick could only paused.

"but be glad, that after all these years, Sirius Black will be proven innocent."

"Harry will be happy. He doesn't have to live in that, family again." the thought that two of her Lion will be finally happy brought a peaceful mind to one Minerva Mcgonagall.

"yes indeed."

The staff soon left with a mixture of emotion, leaving the Hogwart's Headmaster deep in ponder. As soon as the last staff has left his sight, the writings suddenly glow and rearrange itself into a new formation, entailing a new message before it dissolve but giving enough time for Dumbledore to read it.

 _MY FATHER'S DEMISE IS ALSO A PART OF YOUR FAULT WULFRIC._

 _I'LL BE COLLECTING THAT DEBT SOON._

 _AND UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE…_

 _STAY AWAY FROM MY (FORMER) PROPERTY!_

At the last remark, there is only one expression that can be described regarding one Hogwarts Headmaster, relief.

 _Now there's hope to rely on. Welcome home young Black._

* * *

For those who are familiar to Magic The Gathering, plus those who likes riddle; here's a puzzle for you to solve:

What spell that "Iggy" used to eradicate the Dementors?


End file.
